


一晌贪欢

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana





	一晌贪欢

聚餐结束后，徐成徽拒绝了同事相送的好意，独自走在回家的路上，权当消食。一年难得凑齐一次的同事盛情难却，尽管徐成徽推阻再三，也还是被灌下不少酒，五月微风，习习而过时徐成徽就能闻到自己身上厚重的酒香。

昨天刚下了雨，小区花园飘着泥泞的腥甜，路灯把树影撕裂，杂乱无章的印在石子路上，徐成徽站在小区门口松了松领带，习惯性的抬头，看见本该一片漆黑的自家窗台亮着灯。

一个小小的人影出现在窗台前，隔得远，徐成徽看的并不真切，但暖暖的灯光洒在那人身上，身形是自己极其熟悉的。

“闻沅，你不该在这里。”打开门，徐成徽就看到玄关旁的小凳子上坐着一个小人，穿着春季校服低着头，在玄关处并不明亮的灯光下显得格外阴郁，或许还有些委屈。

闻沅心里很不甘心，距离上一次毫无理由的分别已经过去了一个月，可徐成徽仿佛铁了心般一次都没有找过他，要不是手里还攥着那把小钥匙，他都要怀疑这半年来的亲密是否只是他的臆想。

“你为什么这么晚才回来。”闻沅声音闷闷的，顺着徐成徽的力道站起来，尾巴一样跟着他进了屋。

桌上干干净净，和他早晨出门时毫无区别，不知道闻沅等了多久，徐成徽倒了一杯温水放在闻沅面前：“小沅，我上次已经说得很清楚了，我们不要再见面了。”

面前那双眼睛像是才被雨水冲刷过一般洁净，瞪得圆圆的，水光盈盈，浮动月华般流转，数不清的委屈毫不掩饰的暴露，闻沅声音很大：“我没有同意！”

片刻后又像是哀求一样垂了下去：“徐成徽，你不能这样单方面做决定。”

就算是掷地有声的唤着徐成徽的名字，他穿着皱巴巴的校服，衣服上还沾着洗衣粉清新的皂香，活脱脱一涉世未深的大男孩，而徐成徽衣冠楚楚，宝蓝色格纹西装随意的搭在沙发上，身上的衬衣没有一丝褶皱，妥帖又顺从，淡淡酒香若隐若现，是成年人游刃有余的镇定，无论怎么看，闻沅都一败涂地。

于是徐成徽只是不疾不徐的再次把水推到闻沅面前，笑容不深不浅但极尽疏远：“小沅，我们并不是需要双方都点头才能结束的关系。”

不过是一次偶然的实践，彼此属性、性格、身体都格外契合，徐成徽怕麻烦，闻沅怕被骗，两人这才处了长期，可圈子从来没有永恒一说，各取所需而已，徐成徽想要结束这段关系并不需要闻沅的同意。

一个月前的实践结束后，徐成徽照例细致的给闻沅红肿的臀上了药，却避开了他黏黏糊糊的拥抱，丢下一句，这是最后一次，以后你不用再来了便起身收拾工具。

闻沅哭过求过问过原因，得到的只有沉默和冷淡的背影，闻沅年轻气盛哪受过这种冷待，愤愤不平：“有种你以后别来找我！”

临走时还顺带拿走了徐成徽叮嘱他放在抽屉里的备用钥匙。

那天无情的背影和今天这个冷淡疏离的人渐渐重合，可明明曾经的一切都不是假的——每一次实践时的迁就，知道他怕痛，每次最重的程度也不过红肿，结束后温柔的抚摸和安慰，甚至毫无戒心的给了他公寓钥匙——闻沅几乎以为虽然未戳破，但两人就是情侣关系。

哪知道徐成徽轻描淡写的给他当头一棒，整整一个月，没有一句问候。

“徐成徽，你必须得告诉我，为什么要突然和我结束。”闻沅眼圈红着，校服的衣袖被他攥的皱成一团，虽然徐成徽的漠然就像是冰刀不断往他心上戳，但他死也要死个明白，听不到徐成徽的回答，闻沅继续执拗地问，“你是不是有女朋友了，或者男朋友。”

说完这句话，他才意识自己的声音里带着哭腔。

徐成徽皱眉：“没有，和这些没关系，和别人都没关系，是我不想再继续了。”

三十而立，徐成徽自问克制自持，唯一的放肆便用在了这个说起来不太光彩的癖好上，还好第一次便遇到了闻沅。

他瘦瘦高高的，比自己矮半个头，臀上没什么肉却白皙挺翘，小板子落上去便印上一个粉色的印子，洁白的床单和他的肌肤辉映着，和他臀上的肿交织着刺激着徐成徽的眼球。

而闻沅只是乖乖的抓着床单一遍遍的叫着哥哥，指尖攥得发青发白哼哼唧唧的哭也不往后伸一下手。

至多在实践结束后扑上来小声要揉要抱抱。

在推掉难得的一次聚会后，在家门口等着闻沅进门将书包扔进他怀里冲他狡黠一笑后，徐成徽突然明白，每次实践他不是想要闻沅疼让闻沅哭，只是想要闻沅可怜巴巴的回头小小声求着，哥哥能不能别打了。

原来再克制的人，心中也住着一个魔鬼，看着闻沅汗水湿透的额发贴在脸上，圆圆的眼睛滚着泪，嘴里却无一的例外的缱绻的唤着他，当他脑海里无数次浮现闻沅含羞带怯又明艳活泼的脸，他懂了，再克制的人，心中的魔鬼也会发疯发狂。

因为他和闻沅的每一次见面，他的血液都叫嚣着占有，可闻沅还那么小，应该有另一番天地。

这些，都不必让闻沅知晓。

徐成徽闭了闭眼，避开闻沅一动不动盯着他的眼睛：“钥匙给我，太晚了，我送你回家。”

闻沅一把抓住自己的书包，连带手里的钥匙也藏起来：“我不走。”

“闻小沅！你还有一个月就高考了，不好好回去复习，在这儿跟我耍什么赖？”徐成徽拉他半天也不见沙发上的人起身，又舍不得将人弄痛，无奈的松了手。

谎言被毫无预兆的拆穿，闻沅不自在的往后缩了缩身子。

因着当初徐成徽看见他身上的高中校服，再三确认他已经成年后，皱着眉探究的一句，这个年纪你应该在读高三啊，还有时间出来玩，闻沅下意识撒谎，称自己上学晚，现在刚刚高二时间还比较松泛才蒙混过关。

不知徐成徽什么时候竟知晓了他的谎话。

“就是因为这个你才不愿意见我吗？”闻沅心虚，又仿佛抽丝剥茧般抓住了一点线索，咬咬唇格外认真的看着徐成徽，“我成绩很好的！没有因为和你见面耽误学习，真的！”

怕徐成徽不相信，闻沅拉开急急忙忙拉开书包去翻上次诊断考试的成绩单，乱七八糟的书本倒出来散落一地，本就不爱收拾的闻沅急于证明自己并未落下学业，又急又气的翻着不知道扔在哪个角落或者夹在哪本书里的成绩单。

徐成徽看他小脸紧皱着，发梢缀着晶莹的汗珠，不由得弯起嘴角，又不动声色的忍住笑意。

“不用找了，不是因为这个才和你分开。东西收拾好，我送你回家。”这顶多算一个无足轻重的诱因。

找不到东西，又在徐成徽面前暴露不爱整洁的一面，闻沅本就又羞又气，心里窝着火，小脾气被徐成徽这句冷冰冰的话全部勾起来：“走就走，反正我有钥匙，大不了下次再来，有种你就搬家！”

说着还小心翼翼看徐成徽一眼，眼里全是“你不会真的搬家吧”的无声控诉。

徐成徽叹口气，暖黄色的灯光给他白色的衬衫镀上一层浅浅的金，连刻意保持冷漠的脸色也仿佛因为灯光和这声明显无奈的叹息柔和了许多：“你还好意思说，你钥匙哪来的？”

又被踩着小尾巴，闻沅哼唧：“你备用钥匙放在抽屉里的。”

“闻小沅！不问自取谓之偷！”徐成徽皱眉，认真的思考是否应该在闻沅明显听不进去话的时候跟他讲道理，最后还是放弃了，也不再执着的要求他离开，反而拿起桌上那杯闻沅未动过的水走进厨房倒掉，“你要留在这儿便留着吧，明早我送你走。”

翻来覆去，总逃不开那句把他越推越远的话。

闻沅气急，狠狠的把书包砸在旁边站起来，衣摆的拉链撞到桌沿砰地一声，他两三步冲进厨房攥紧徐成徽的手腕毫无分寸的迫使徐成徽转身。

正在清洗的被子落进水槽，玻璃与金属相撞发出刺耳的响声，水花溅起一片，沾湿了徐成徽的手腕，他未料到闻沅突如其来的动作竟顺着他的力道转身，甫一站稳，两片柔软热烈的唇就直愣愣的贴在自己覆盖着锁骨的衣料上。

只要徐成徽刻意仰着头，毫无章法想要寻找他的嘴唇的闻沅就无法得逞，急躁的吻落在徐成徽的下颌和胸膛上的布料上，到底是年纪小，尝试了三四次就被徐成徽明显拒绝的态度气的喘着粗气，眼圈红红的就差没滚出泪来。

闻沅心慌意乱，干脆上手用力扯开徐成徽扣得严丝合缝的衣领，两枚无辜的扣子落在地上转两圈也不能阻止他的动作。

炙热的温度毫无阻隔的贴着皮肤，徐成徽微微往后退了一步，深吸一口气挣开闻沅的手，反而是毫不费力的将闻沅的两只手束缚在胸前：“你是头脑不清醒，你才多大…”

这句话低沉又严肃，不知道是说给闻沅还是他自己听的。

“我成年了！可以支配自己的感情，知道什么是喜欢，那你呢？”被牢牢禁锢住的闻沅很委屈，脸皮再厚也架不住数次被推开，一想到徐成徽以前的温柔和现在的无情，心里翻滚着酸涩，眼睛一眨，泪就簌簌而下，说出的话却固执又坚定，“你在害怕，因为喜欢我所以你害怕了是吗？”

“小沅，你还…”

“别跟我说你还小，你都三十了也没见活得多明白，连喜欢都不敢承认，算什么男人。”闻沅飞快堵住他的话。

被质疑的男人只是弯起嘴角无声的笑了，却没有再迁就他，接过刚才的话继续说：“你还小，不应该把时间浪费在我的身上，你应该去看看更广阔的天地。”

说不定看过了，便不喜欢他了。

闻沅挣不脱桎梏住自己的手腕，哼一声放弃了，抬起头裹着泪的眼直视徐成徽的目光：“你有什么资格替我做决定？我喜欢谁由我做主，有你的地方才是我的天地。”

亮堂堂的白炽灯悬在顶上，两人的表情都印在对方眼中，颤抖的睫，紧抿的唇，和执拗的表情都是月色灯光下无声的博弈。

先低头的一败涂地。

“好吧，好吧。”隔了好久好久，直到闻沅一直不愿合上的眼不断冒出生理性的泪珠，就那样淌在脸上也不管不顾未去擦拭，徐成徽终于开口了，仍然是长长的叹了口气，“那我们便试试，但是小沅，开始了我便不会任由你说结束。”

少年意气，闻沅或许现在是喜欢他的，但会喜欢多久，谁知道，但在徐成徽这里，开始了便是永远，无论用何种办法。

闻沅自动忽略了徐成徽后半句话，凑上前想亲亲新晋男朋友的唇，不但没有得到体贴的弯腰还被温热的指尖隔开了，闻沅不满。

徐成徽说：“要留下来，我便会罚你。”

惩罚，闻沅活了十八年，家境优渥，父母开明，管束甚少，第一次听见有人这么严肃说要罚他，闻沅能够猜到徐成徽口中的罚，无非是打打屁股，可这和实践又有什么区别呢，想了半天没想明白，却无故觉得有些许不妙。

他咬咬唇怯怯的看了徐成徽一眼，默默在心里数着自己的罪行，头一回觉得衣兜里那让他有机可乘的备用钥匙是这么沉重，但徐成徽说了，要留下来，就要受罚。

闻沅抱紧徐成徽，在他怀里不情不愿的点点头。

一整个晚上冷若冰霜的男人终于有一丝松动的迹象，柔和的眼眸是自己记忆中的模样，可说出的话确实陌生的：“裤子脱了去那里站好，等我收拾好厨房。”

指尖所指的地方是卧室洁白的墙壁，这便是罚站了。

实践时工具姿势都是自己选择，甚至轻重也能通过故意的撒娇来控制，闻沅头回被要求光着下半身罚站，霎时脸颊窜出一层难为情的红。

徐成徽并未催促，但无视闻沅暗戳戳求饶，就是明晃晃的告诉他——小沅，你总不可能什么都占着好处。

僵持了半天，闻沅哼哼唧唧的握住自己宽松的裤口，羞怯的将裤子扯到膝弯然后又扯到脚踝，最后扔到地毯上，薄薄的内裤也在徐成徽的注视下从肌肤上脱离。

太羞了，要知道从前都是徐成徽帮他脱裤子。

哼哼哧哧脱光下半身，闻沅又开始脱外套。

“小沅，只脱裤子。”

校服外套不长不短，刚好遮住半个圆润的臀肉，布料摩擦在臀肉中央，勾起酥酥麻麻的感觉，闻沅耳根红透，连看一眼徐成徽的勇气都没有，只悄悄的拽着衣摆想要遮住半个凉飕飕的肉团。

手背被不轻不重的叩响，惊起闻沅半声咽进喉咙里的低呼，徐成徽面色和缓，声音温柔：“站好，这是惩罚。”

好吧，闻沅乖乖松开手垂在身旁。

徐成徽满意的点点头，回到厨房收拾一室狼藉，留着闻沅在卧室面壁思过。

卧室只亮着两盏台灯，橘黄的光在大理石瓷砖上印出两个交错的圆弧，未被照亮的地方一片幽远的暗色，无端的让人觉得暧昧。

混合着厨房里源源不断的水声，玻璃器皿碰撞的声音，闻沅盯着雪白的墙壁，思绪早已不知道飞到哪里去了——或许是想到那张柔软又宽敞的床，以后他可以肆无忌惮的在上面打滚。

于是徐成徽进来的时候，他的眼睛还无神的盯着空荡荡的墙壁，就连什么时候自己的站姿已经变得歪歪扭扭也浑然未觉，直到徐成徽不轻不重的咳了一声，他才心虚的站直身子，开口却是软乎乎的娇嗔：“好累，还要站多久呀？”

“你有好好反省吗？”徐成徽似笑非笑。

闻沅小声嘟囔：“很累了嘛。”

徐成徽并未强求，招招手让他过来，揉揉眉心似乎是在思索怎么处理连受惩罚也不听话的小孩子，不过他早就想到了闻沅不会乖巧的面壁，所以刚刚不过是为了羞他罢了，真正的惩罚在后边。

“既然不喜欢罚站，那就打屁股吧，这个你喜欢。”徐成徽好声好气的商量，体贴的语气好像真的是为了闻沅考虑，“好不好？”

他怎么能这么轻描淡写的说出这种话，闻沅气哼哼地偷偷看他一眼，碰上徐成徽温和却坚决的目光，又慌忙避开了视线。

他还能说不吗？这个男人，惯会用淡然的语气和温柔的面孔骗人，明明随口一句话就能让他面红耳赤，却还一动不动的装着绅士，可闻沅偏偏就是耽于美色，又屈于温柔，见徐成徽就那样带着浅浅的笑容盯着他，闻沅没办法，红着脸含糊：“都听你的。”

“趴在这里。”徐成徽拍拍床沿，便起身去了浴室，半晌后便拿着一把厚实的浴刷走出来，他这里其实有一箱子的工具，每一样都能让闻沅吃够教训痛哭流涕，但他左翻右翻却在浴室找到了一把在实践时不会用到的浴刷。

这是他的男朋友，这不是实践。

闻沅趴着等了半天，小细腿在灯光下印着暖色，不像平日里那样透着融入雪色般的白，细细一看，紧紧合着的腿还在不安的颤抖着。

恍然听见脚步声，小朋友赶紧回头，刚好看见徐成徽拿着他从来没挨过的凶器走近，挨惯了巴掌的闻沅顿时觉得身后两个小肉团突突的跳，明明知道逃不过一顿打，却还是不断的撒娇卖萌，只为了这没由来让他心中没底的“男朋友的惩罚”。

趴伏的姿势使本该垂在胯间的校服蹭上去好大一截，露出一整个圆滚滚的屁股和精致的腰窝，意识到有人在看他，闻沅不自在的绞着腿，回头看了一眼徐成徽。

他衣着整齐，不知什么时候已经换上了一件新的衬衣，衣扣松开两颗，袖子工整的卷在臂弯处，露出了纤长却有力的小臂，闻沅往上看，熟悉的英俊面庞落入眸中，乌黑的发梳得整整齐齐，浓密的眉毛斜斜飞扬，中和了他柔软的相貌，生出星星点点的冷，但却不会让人觉得难以靠近。

真好看。闻沅没出息的这样想。

身旁的床铺凹陷下去，闻沅顾不得欣赏徐成徽的美色，赶紧往旁边靠靠，挨着徐成徽质地柔软的西裤布料，哼一声又开始撒娇：“你可要轻一点，我现在是你男朋友了！”

徐成徽用六七分力砸下的浴刷回应了闻沅的请求。

光洁的臀肉上顿时印上一个椭圆的粉痕，肉团颤了颤，闻沅懵了两秒，火辣辣的刺痛感烧起来，怎么第一下就这么疼，这和以前不一样啊，闻沅不干了，挣扎着要起来：“疼！太疼了！不行不行不打了！”

徐成徽拉过他的两只手，毫不费力的连带着拱起的腰一起压下去，语气淡淡的：“小沅，惩罚，就是这样的疼。”

要挨完罚才可以留下来，闻沅不挣扎了，委屈巴巴的讨要着并不可能的宽恕。

徐成徽知道浴刷的威力，因此只用了六七分力，可闻沅显然是被宠惯了，挨了不过十几下，甚至薄红还没有覆盖上整个臀面就开始哭哭唧唧的求饶。

他手上继续落着板子，一下一下细致的将红色铺满闻沅整个臀面。浴刷落在臀肉上是一声清脆的响声，不肖两秒便会跟着闻沅磕磕巴巴的抽气声，混在一起，煞是动听。

刚开始时闻沅还能在心里默默数着数目，直到臀上越来越痛，徐成徽落下的板子力道甚至速度都没有分毫的改变，数到四十，闻沅觉得已经很痛了，比以前每一次实践都还要痛，可徐成徽还是没有停下来的迹象，他在床单上蹭掉满眼的泪水，含含糊糊的呼着痛。

徐成徽手掌覆上去摸了摸，温热的皮肤已经均匀的烧灼起来，一层莹莹的肿浮起来包裹着淡淡的绯红，有一种别样的美感。

手下的人抽抽嗒嗒的哭，背脊也随着呼吸有规律的抽动，小小声说着听不清楚的话仿佛受了天大的委屈，徐成徽又摸了摸他圆滚滚的肿肉，摇摇头，还不够。

浴刷贴上去，快而重的继续往下落，没什么停顿的往红彤彤的臀肉上叠加着颜色，闻沅让忍了一会，蓄了满眼的泪水模糊了视线，他眨了眨，眼前的景物才分明起来，他痛到已经不能靠紧紧绞着的双腿来忽视疼痛，脑袋昏沉沉的没办法想东想西，身后的疼就更加难以忍受。

“你不疼我了！你不疼我了！徐成徽…哥哥…不打了不打了！”闻沅疼的直蹬腿，没有别的办法缓解疼痛就只能哼哼唧唧的求饶。

可徐成徽没有心软，浴刷甚至落在了更加脆弱的臀腿交接处，每边十下，那处便覆盖着浓郁的深红，比楼下花园里最娇嫩的玫瑰花还要艳丽，徐成徽按着他的腰，不管他怎么哭，耸起的臀肉都不会被饶恕，徐成徽轻声说：“撒谎骗我，偷拿东西，小坏毛病，得改。”

挨了一晚上还没听到徐成徽说话的闻沅连忙应到：“哥哥，我会改，不打了不打了好疼呜呜…”仅仅是听到徐成徽温和的声音，酸涩的眼泪又沾了满脸，还好，还好徐成徽还是那么的温柔。

落下的板子却不温柔，五下十下一组从后腰挨着密密麻麻的打到臀腿，一连串清晰可见的肿痕排列在臀面，闻沅想要支起身子却被按着，两只手也被束缚，呜呜咽咽又生生挨了好几下，终于受不住的弯起白皙的小腿试图挡住凄惨的臀肉。

刚碰到灼热臀肉，闻沅就痛的深吸一口气，还来不及缓解，徐成徽无情的手便伸过来把他的腿往下压，就算是有意识的抗争，本就不太方面向后勾着的腿怎么敌得过徐成徽有力的大手，眼看着徐成徽干脆把他抱到腿上趴好，手脚无一不被牢牢禁锢，闻沅陷入又要挨狠打的恐惧中，不管不顾的大声哭求：“哥哥我知道错了！我改！你饶我这一回吧，好疼好疼啊…”

满屋子都是闻沅的哭声，虽然门窗紧闭，徐成徽还是思考起来小朋友会不会招来邻居。

略加思索，徐成徽停下来慢慢抚摸闻沅的后背，温热的手掌一下下轻柔的抚平闻沅汹涌的情绪，直到他不断颤抖的身子恢复平静，安安静静趴在徐成徽怀里落着泪。

闻沅真的害怕了，他第一次知道原来打屁股这么疼，原来以前都是徐成徽宠着他惯着他，闻沅怯怯的回头：“哥哥，我疼…”

徐成徽放在浴刷，揉揉闻沅肿痕遍布的小红屁股，安抚般捏了捏闻沅染着红的耳垂，又把他湿透的额发拂到耳后，明明是商量的语气，眼神却是不容置喙：“小沅，最后五十，我用手，你要报数认错。”

光是五十这个数字就够让人心惊肉跳了，可用手无疑是对闻沅最大的诱惑，他抽抽噎噎好半天还是点了点头，却还不忘低声求饶：“哥哥，你轻一点。”

“乖。”吻落在闻沅耳边，他惴惴不安的心奇异的安静的了下来。

熟悉的巴掌裹着风落在臀肉上，脆响后闻沅凄惨的哭声再次响起来，巴掌落在高肿的臀肉上原来是这样痛，每挨一下臀肉便陷下去，印上发白的指痕，又充盈起愈加浓烈的红色。

快速的五下抽打为一组，打完后闻沅还沉浸在剧烈的疼痛里回不过神，沙哑的哭音一声声往外窜，直到徐成徽的手掌轻拍着白皙的大腿提醒他报数，他才连忙一连串的哀哀切切的开口：“一二三四五...我错了...哥哥轻一点，求你了...”

“下次再忘，就重来。”徐成徽说。

巴掌继续扇打在凹凸不平的臀肉上，浴刷留下的肿印交错着深深浅浅的痕迹，臀肉最高点挨得最严重的地方浮着紫砂，看上去凄惨至极。

随着巴掌连续不断的击打，臀肉的颜色铺上匀称的红紫，闻沅除了受着逃不开的疼痛，就是机械的报数。

“十五呜...我错了...”听到巴掌掠过的风声，闻沅不由自主的缩紧身体，喉咙里粘腻的哭音断断续续，脑袋无力的垂在床单上。

眼泪在深色的棉被上晕开一片湿漉漉的痕迹。

重掌落在滚烫的皮肤上，留下掀起数不尽疼痛的烙印，臀肉肿得不能再肿，就连被狠狠击打也不再剧烈晃动，就好像皮肉下堆积的血液撑满了整片鼓鼓囊囊的皮肤。

红透过后便是深沉的紫色，闻沅的身体随着臀上皮肉相接的脆响不断的颤抖，连绵不绝的疼痛来不及咽下，就要迎来下一波疼痛，他期期艾艾的哭着，疼得意识不清全凭直觉报数：“三十...我错了我错了，哥哥...求你了...不打了...”

已经不知道怎么去说求饶的话，闻沅后背随着急促的呼吸声剧烈的起伏着，喉里挤出的哭声已经沙哑至极，牙齿随疼痛不住的打颤，眼泪断线一样簌簌滚落在床单上。

巴掌噼里啪啦的往下落，不知道是徐成徽压根没有减轻力道，还是闻沅此时凄惨的臀面早就受不得任何一下抽打，闻沅只觉得臀上的疼痛越来越剧烈，越来越难以忍受，哭得声音都变调了也不见男人心软，只能一遍遍徒劳的叫着哥哥。

臀面上一片烧灼，闻沅喘息不停，哭得快断气，早就把报数忘到九霄云外，徐成徽竟也没提醒他，只是继续往臀肉上抡巴掌。

闻沅哭嚎连连，全部力气都用在了抽泣求饶上面，连身后的抽打什么时候停了下来都没有反应过来，等他缓过三五分钟，那阵几乎将屁股撕裂的烧麻肿痛略略缓和，闻沅才发现无情的抽打已经停下来了，却想起自己最后二十下忘了报数，连忙挣扎着哀求：“不打了！哥哥…我以后不会忘，你原谅我这一次吧哥哥。”

腿上的人显然已经畏惧至极，连自己想要伸过去替他揉揉肿臀的手都能激起他疯了一般挣扎，嘴里不断呢喃着那几句认错的话。

徐成徽提高声音安抚：“不打了，小沅，结束了，哥哥不打了。”

徐成徽扯了两张纸巾细致的替闻沅擦拭干净哭的乱七八糟的脸颊，将无力耷拉的额角的湿发理了理，等到怀中的人哭泣的声音低下去，只留下克制不住的抽噎时，才慢慢覆上他肿胀不堪的臀肉轻轻替他揉着。

怀中的人明显瑟缩了一下，却赶忙扬起头寻找徐成徽的嘴唇，两只手也不安分的把徐成徽往床上推：“哥哥，疼我。”

徐成徽的制止挡不住闻沅毫无章法的动作，不到两分钟自己这件刚换上不久的衬衫仍未能幸免于难，衣扣散落一地，衬衫被闻沅扒得皱皱巴巴，徐成徽攥紧闻沅的手：“你知不知道你在干什么？”

又是这句话，闻沅最讨厌徐成徽总把他当一个小孩子，他用力覆上徐成徽的嘴唇，清晰的啵的一声，闻沅未经人事还是有点害羞，却固执的说：“你别看不起人，我早就看过A片了！”

成天也不知道在想什么，徐成徽看他这副略微得意的模样，无可奈何的笑了：“我怕你后悔。”

“你不后悔就行。”少年横冲直撞，毫无顾忌的想要靠近徐成徽。

徐成徽再一次妥协了，他是克制，可不是圣人，喜欢的人勇敢而热烈的向他靠近，他做不到视而不见更做不到推开，他只想将面前的融入自己的骨血中，于是他也这么做了。

淡淡的月色从紧闔的玻璃窗透进来混合着温暖的灯光映在闻沅脸上，细长的睫颤颤巍巍的在肌肤上洒下一层阴影，潋滟流转的目光覆盖在眼帘之下，他扬起脖颈，承受了总是温和又体贴的爱人炽热的吻。

星星点点像夜空里数不清的星，斑斑点点的从额头一直蔓延到校服覆盖的肌肤之上。

然后草草蔽体的校服被掀了上去，露出了不见天日的大片白嫩皮肤，每一个吻在身上都能挑起燎原的火，羞耻又隐秘的快感从心头涌上喉咙，闻沅低低的泻出呻吟。

相贴的皮肤是滚烫的，闻沅甚至能感觉到自己背上缠绵的细汗，可他一刻也不愿意远离，只想紧紧贴着徐成徽的身体，哪怕这样的接近勾出了他一声声低哑又甜腻的轻吟。

手指从雪白的大腿蜿蜒攀爬，划出一条条酥痒的纹路，最后没进两腿之间阴暗的角落，带着温度的指尖触碰上从来没有人碰过的花蕊，闻沅扬起身子又无力的垂下，只有酡红的脸颊和冒着盈盈水光的花蕊在无声诉说着他此时的难耐。

奇异的空虚和舒适包裹住他，闻沅看向徐成徽，眼睛里是懵懂的迷醉，只一眼，徐成徽就从他眼里看到了湖水的清澈和夜色的迷乱，水光致致的眼亮晶晶的写满了初尝情事的欢欣和浅惧，纯净至极却配上了一张染着不正常色彩的脸颊和不断涌出呻吟的嘴。

血液汹涌激荡，徐成徽不得不承认，无论是闻沅这身衣裳还是他这双眼睛都无一不勾起他最原始的欲望，于是他从抽屉里拿出一个黑色的眼罩，蒙住了闻沅的眼睛。

视觉被阻挡，闻沅安全感尽失，可那只一直安抚着他的手却告诉他——别怕，相信我。闻沅嗅着眼罩上清新的薄荷香气，那是徐成徽身上极其熟悉的味道，他不安的心才宁静下来。

双腿被分开环绕在徐成徽的腰间，停留在股间试探良久的手指触碰到滑腻的花汁，终于缓慢的没入甬道，尽管已经有温热的液体包裹，紧致的入口被异物侵入时还是有微微的疼痛。

闻沅哼了一声，生理性的泪水涌出来，透过眼罩的缝隙斑驳的滑落，深浅的抽插试探，待汁液丰盈，徐成徽慢慢探入更多的指尖，细细碾磨着闻沅柔软敏感的甬道。

满足感没过头顶，闻沅的声音听不出是在呜咽还是低吟，微肿的唇一张一合：“哥哥，好舒服。”

徐成徽声音克制，是惯常般带着浅浅的笑意，作乱的手却在闻沅适应后横冲直撞，闻沅甚至能感觉到他话里的嘲笑：“这就舒服了？怎么看过A片了还这么没用。”

被自己的话堵得哑口无言，想要反驳，脑袋里除了翻滚的情欲没有任何别的东西，闻沅眼前被一片浓密的的漆黑覆盖，看不到徐成徽于是他只能凭直觉伸出手，好在徐成徽的手立马握住了他的掌心，滚烫的。

手指慢慢从下体剥离，突如其来的空虚感使闻沅不由自主的夹紧了腿，又听到明明温柔的人戏弄他：“小沅，真是不知羞。”

反驳被巨物突如其来的进入打断，刺痛，舒适和满足交织，化作抑制不住的轻吟。

徐成徽握住闻沅的腰，在他柔嫩的皮肤上留下几个浅色的指印。

阳物没入深处，剧烈的撞击起来，肌肤碰撞，斑驳红肿的臀肉再遭蹂躏，闻沅竟分不清楚是疼痛还是舒爽更多，任由眼泪漫出，任由甜腻的呻吟从鼻腔溢出。

汗珠、泪水和两人交合处的泥泞润湿了床单，房间里尽是暖黄的光线和缱绻情欲包裹的空气，和身体清晰的碰撞声，细细一听，闻沅低哑又动听的呻吟和徐成徽动情的低喘淹没在其中。

敏感点被反复戳弄，灼热在湿润的空间长驱直入，深深浅浅，轻重不一，闻沅哭腔破碎，一只手和徐成徽紧紧交握着，另一只手把床单揉的乱七八糟，指节绷得紧紧的，一片透明的青色。

“轻点…哥哥，我不行了”闻沅的泪咕噜噜的往外冒，一大片泪珠堆积在眼罩边缘，随着徐成徽猛烈的冲撞挤出来站在脸颊上。

一连串潮湿的吻落在闻沅胸前，在舌尖覆住茱萸轻拢慢捻时，下身的撞击愈加猛烈，上上下下的冲击交织在一起，前所未有的快感淹没了闻沅的思绪，大脑一片空白，眼罩上两团明显的湿润，闻沅哭着求着，被欲望折磨得神智不清，开口全是不连贯的话语和软糯的呻吟：“哥哥，饶了我吧，不行了，别弄了…”

徐成徽抽插、撞击、顶弄的力气愈加放肆，每一次尽数没入都能勾起闻沅愈加尖利的叫声，他看着身下的人下身一片光裸，腿间布满了湿滑的粘液，低头覆在他的耳边：“小沅，哥哥算不算男人？”

“……哇呜呜呜呜！”说过的话被变成了玩弄自己的利器，闻沅被顶的一句完整的反驳的话都说不出来，只觉得自己现在流的泪就是当初脑子里进的水——他不该和徐成徽说那样的话，这男人看着温和，实际上蔫坏！

巨物还在不停的进出，闻沅负隅顽抗了两秒，哭着说：“哥哥是男人！是全天下最厉害的男人！”说完脑袋里最后一丝理智被情欲吞没，挺起身子颤抖着泄了身。

“小沅真乖。”

阳物撤出，大片白浊喷洒在床单上，闻沅的腿上和他深蓝色的校服上，徐成徽深吸一口气，压下几欲重燃的欲望，替闻沅揭开眼罩，一个轻柔的吻落在他沾满了泪珠的眼帘：“小沅，哥哥爱你。”

闻沅略略抬起眼皮，累及的身体动也不想动，沙哑软糯的敷衍道：“我也爱你。”

先动心的一败涂地，是徐成徽一败涂地。

  
周日的上午是闻沅少的可怜的假期，夏日灼热的阳光早早的爬进窗棂，铺满整个大床，氤氲的薄雾在细碎的晨光里消散，昨夜的疲惫让向来作息规律的闻沅整整完了两个小时才醒来，睁开眼时，日悬空中，阳光明媚。

身边已经没有人了，但厨房里动静却告诉闻沅，徐成徽一直都在，他控制不住笑容，又像是想到什么一样整张脸都漫上了一层薄红，想在床上打滚被触碰到了还肿痛着的身后和腿间隐秘的部位，最后只能哼哼唧唧把自己埋进柔软的棉被。

放在枕边的是已经被洗的干干净净的校服，和已经收拾整齐的书包。

床头柜上，在日光下闪着银光的钥匙下压着一张学生证，上面清晰的写着——高三（16）班。

学生证旁边是被揉的皱皱巴巴又被展平的成绩单，不属于闻沅的笔迹印在上面：“小骗子。”

亲昵又宠溺。

徐成徽站在门口，与大片柔软的阳光融为一体，脸上是闻沅看了无数次依旧愿意沉溺其中的笑容。

“小沅，还能起床吗？”

Fin.  
————————————————————


End file.
